Adventures of a Mary Sue
by The Bearer Of Secrets
Summary: This is the wonderful story of the beautiful demi-god, Glitter Insert middle names Cool! Watch her embark on her special adventures! Parody. Not meant to be taken seriously. Adopted from can'tstopthebeat. The first two chapters were written by her, I pick up at the third. Disclaimer: I'm a girl. I'm not a guy. Connection Not Rick Riordan xD! Rated T for kissing and violence. R
1. Chapter 1

**Adventures of a Mary Sue**

Once upon a time, there was a beautifulicious girl named Glitter Sparkle Rainbow Luciousness Glee Joy Amazingness Luurvely Cool. But let's call her Glittee, because every good Mary Sue needs an adorable nickname, right?

Moving on.

Glittee had lucious black hair down to her tippy toes, and sparkling blue orbs of light where her eyes should have been. She had a terrible childhood, because her father left before she was born. Her mother died giving birth to her, and Glittee was left with her nasty uncle. Her uncle didn't give her anything she needed, so she had to steal food and hide it in a corner in the staircase where she lived. Now, Glittee was 16, and for her birthday, her uncle gave her a piece of burnt toast. How kind! One day, an ugly, warty blonde girl with ugly grey eyes and a _really_hot guy with raven black hair and emerald green eyes that sparkled almost as much as Glittee's.

"Who the heck are you?" Glittee sneered beautifully at the ugly blonde, then smiled flirtatiously at the guy, giving a cute little wave.

"Annabeth," said the ugly girl in her ugly, warty voice.

"And you?" Glittee asked the hot guy.

"I'm Percy," he replied, stepping closer to her. Annabeth pulled Percy to her possessively. What a brat.

Glittee wondered if she was his girlfriend or not. Percy could do so much better. Like Glittee, herself. She was was way prettier and nicer than Annabooger.

Soon, they had ridden on a magic carpet all the way to from Glittee's old house to Long Island Sound, and Percy was currently giving her a tour around 'Camp Half Blood'.

"So, Percy. What is this place, anyways?"

"Well, Glittee, you're a half blood. That means that one of your parents is a Greek God."

"Really?" Glittee gasped, which was like, a totally adorable sound that sounded like a warm spring breeze from Heaven. "Well, that would explain why my dad left before I was born." She wiped sparkling tear from her cheek. Percy put a comforting arm around her shoulders, and before he could help himself, he kissed her. And of course, Annabooger was standing right in front of them, her ugly jaw dropped right to the floor.

"How could you?" She cried in her ugly way. "I thought you loved me!"

Percy kissed Glittee on the cheek and said,

"Not anymore. Glitter Sparkle Rainbow Luciousness Glee Joy Amazingness Luurvely Cool is my true luurve now."

_leik, heeeey gaizzzzzz! this is my frst fanfic so no flames pleeze! i tride my uber hardest on this! ill update sometime next week cuz i know you gaiz r all going to luurve this ~insert super spazzy emoticon here~_


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were paradise for Glittee. She had an uber amazing boyfriend, Annabeth was gone (she turned into an armadillo after Glittee and Percy made it official), and she was the bestest and prettiest girl in camp. Except there was one problem.

She hadn't been claimed yet.

This was a problem. How could any god on this earth not want to have Glittee as their daughter?

So she sat on the pier with her feet in the water and cried quietly to herself, and soon enough, Percy noticed that she wasn't at lunch with him (Chiron and Mr. D loved her so much that they let her sit at whatever table she wanted to), and sat down beside her.

"What in the name of the gods is wrong, my huggly snuggly bug?" he asked, obviously concerned at the state of his true luurve.

"Oh, I'm fine, honey-boo-bear," Glittee replied, not wanting to be a drama queen, as usual.

"No, I insist, Glitter Sparkle Rainbow Luciousness Glee Joy Amazingness Luurvely Cool. As your true luurve, I must know all of your problems!"

"Ah, well, it's just that... I haven't been claimed yet!" she cried, and started sobbing beautifully into Percy's chest as he wrapped his buff arms around her.

"Well I am positive that you shall be claimed tonight at the campfire!" Glittee nodded and thanked him, and followed him back to lunch.

That night, as all the campers were singing cheery songs at the campfire and the flames were sparkly in honour of Glittee, a symbol appeared above her head: a lightning bolt crossed with a bow!

"But this is impossible!" said Chiron, flabbergasted. "A child of Zeus and Artemis! It is forbidden, but you shall be allowed to stay at camp. You may even stay in whatever cabin you would like!"

As it turned out, Glittee's mother had not died giving birth to her, she just had to leave. Glittee decided to stay in the Poseidon cabin, and all was happy...

UNTIL IT WASN'T!

_Ooooooooggggggllllllleeeee! That wuz lyk, teh hujestest cliffy EVAR! What r u gize ever gonna do?_


End file.
